The present invention relates to a personal computer (PC), and more particularly, to a PC having a security function, a security method therefor, and methods of installing and detaching a security device in and from the PC.
Currently, PC's are being used by many different kinds of people for various applications, some of which involve highly sensitive information. Thus, PC's have provided users with various measures for security of such information.
A PC security method has three aspects: a first aspect of preventing an unauthorized user from booting the PC; a second aspect of preventing the usage of input devices such as a keyboard or mouse; and a third aspect of preventing valuable information from being read and copied.
The above security method generally requires a user to input a password for permitting the use of the PC. However, if the password is revealed, the conventional PC protection function is useless.
Furthermore, it is not difficult for an unauthorized user who doesn't know the password to find it on a hard disk. Thus, an unauthorized user can copy valuable information from the booted PC without permission, thereby exposing information. Also, even if the PC includes the security device, it may be detached from the PC by an unauthorized user and the hard disk thereof may be accessed to expose information.